Unexpected
by jooni
Summary: Jangan percaya begitu saja dengan penampilan, wajah, dan pekerjaan orang, bisa jadi itu hanya untuk kedok semata.? ."Kita berangkat nanti sayang". /sulay/myeonxing/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

Zhang Yixing x Kim Junmyeon

And other.

YAOI

By : ANGSONGSAENING

.

.

.

.

Gak suka gak usah baca. Yaoi. Bahasa campur-campur. Typo di mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

Jangan percaya begitu saja denga penampilan, wajah, dan pekerjaan orang, bisa jadi itu hanya untuk kedok semata.? ."Kita berangkat nanti sayang".

./sulay/myeonxing/yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing... Pasangan yang tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah berlantai dua, dan jangan lupakan harga apartemen yang dapat kau belikan 5 mobil ferrari, dan bahkan masih ada kembaliannya. Junmyeon adalah pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Korea, jadi jangan heran mengapa mereka dapat tinggal di sana.

Sedangkan Yixing ia sebenarnya ingin membantu Junmyeon, tapi sangat disayangkan Junmyeon tidak memperbolehkannya ikut bekerja di perusahaanya. Jadi ia hanya berada di apartemen seharian mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Tapi!. Jangan percaya begitu saja dengan mereka. Dibalik wajah tampan Junmyeon serta wajah cantik dan manis Yixing, mereka menyembunyikan sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat mengerikan. Mereka menerima pekerjaan tersebut jika mendapat bayaran yang tinggi dan mereka melakukan hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu saja.

Pekerjaan mereka tidak jauh dari benda-benda tajam serta darah. Perkerjaan mereka tidak memandang laki-laki ataupun perempuan, anak-anak maupun lansia. Pekerjaan yang amat kejam dimata orang, tapi begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka. Pekerjaan tersebut adalah...

PEMBUNUH BAYARAN

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi telah menunjukan eksistensinya, seolah membangunkan sepasang anak adam yang masih berpelukan dibalik selimut tebal di pagi yang dingin tersebut.

Yixing bangun dari tidurnya, melepaskan dekapan hangat Junmyeon dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Iapun langsung melesat menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Junmyeon.

Tapi yang ia temukan pertama kali adalah punggung wanita muda yang terlihat sedang menyiapkan makan di meja makan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yixing

Sosok itu berbalik dan menatap Yixing dengan senyumanya. "ah... aku Seulgi, aku sekretaris Junmyeon sajangnim"jawab sosok itu yang diketahui bernama Seulgi tersebut.

" Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Bukankah yang mengetahui password apartemen ini hanya aku dan Junmyeon saja?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Aku tau segalanya tenang sajangnim. Kau pasti istri dari sajangnim bukan?".

" ya aku istrinya. Lalu ada urusan apa kau datang kemari nona?"

" aku hanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian, dan aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Seulgi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda dengan pita di atasnya. Setelah menemukannya Seulgipun lansung memberikannya pada Yixing.

"Ini untukmu, oh ya buka saat sajangnim sudah berangkat. Aku pamit dulu" pamit Seulgi pada Yixing, yang ditanggapi dengan acuh oleh Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing memasuki kamar untuk membangunkan Junmyeon. Dengan pelan ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Junmyeon "Junmyeon... bangun sarapan sudah siap sayang..." dengan perlahan Junmyeon bangun masuk ke kamar mandi dan setelahnya ia berganti pakaian dan langsung menuju meja makan, dimana Yixing sudah menunggunya.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan, baik Yixing maupun Junmyeon memang tidak pernah berbincang saat makan.

"Sayang jangan lupa jaga rumah dan jangan lupa mempersiapkan semuanya, nanti malam kita ada misi" ucap Junmyeon pada Yixing saat ia akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Ia aku tidak akan lupa, tenang saja" balas Yixing sengaja tidak membahah sekretaris Junmyeon yang datang tadi pagi. " aku akan menyiapkan semua, dan jangan pulang malam, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan saat menjalankan misi nanti malam" tambah Yixing

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Yixing yang dibalas Yixing dengan kecupan kilat di bibirnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu...".

"hati-hati".

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Junmyeon, Yixing ingat bahwa tadi pagi ia mendapat sebuah hadiah dari sekretaris suaminya tersebut. Ia ingat menaruh benda itu di nakas dekat TV, dan langsung mengambil serta membuka isinya. Dahi Yixing mengernyit tidak paham saat ia menemukan benda yang ada dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah foto seorang wanita dan pria dengan tubuh polos, berada diatas ranjang. Yixing bingung, 'apa maksudnya?'Batin Yixing.

Ia pun memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Ya melihat wanita itu, seperti mengenal wanita tersebut. Lalu matanya membulat, sekarang ia tau aksud foto ini. Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mendapat tipuan murahan. Ia pun langsung melesat ke ruang kerja mereka, menyecan foto itu dan memindahkan hasilnya ke Flashdisk. Yixing melirik jam yang ada di ruangan tersebut, masih pukul 07:30. Lalu seringai mengerikan muncul d iwajah cantiknya sambil berkata

"Selamat datang di neraka nona"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 11:00 siang, Yixing berjalan di lobby apartemennya. Ia hendak berangkat ke kantor Junmyeon untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan nona sekretaris yang tadi pagi datang memberi makanan ke apartemennya. Yixing berjalan menuju basement dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya, yang langsung melesat pergi menjauhi apartemen.

15 menit bukan waktu yang lama untuk menuju kantor Junmyeon. Ia langsung menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan keberadaan Junmyeon "Permisi, apa Junmyeon ada di ruangannya?". Tanya Yixing pada pegawai resepsionis tersebut.

"Ah... Tuan Zhang. Sajangnim ada diruangannya, mungkin beliau lelah karena baru saja menyelesaikan meetingnya hari ini". Jawab wanita resepsionis itu. Seluruh pegawai Junmyeon tau jika Yixing dan Junmyeon sudah menikah. Mereka juga tau bahwa perusahaan ini juga milik Yixing, tapi Junmyeon yang menjalankannya.

"Terimakasih Chaeyeong-ah" balas Yixing ramah.

Yixing berjalan menuju ruangan Junmyeon dengan santai, sesekali ia akan membalas sapaan para pegawai yang menyapanya. Yixing berjalan menuju lift yang khusus untuk para petinggi kantor, karena jika ia menggunakan lift pegawai ia akan berdesakan dan juga tidak akan sampai dengan cepat ke ruangan Junmyeon.

Yixing menekan tombol lift menuju lantai paling atas dimana ruangan Junmyeon berada. Ia telah sampai dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Junmyeon. Ia menjumpai Junmyeon duduk di belakang mejanya dan juga Seulgi yang duduk di depannya, sepertinya mereka sedang membahas tentang rapat yang akan mereka hadiri nanti setelah istirahat makan siang.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku jika kau datang kemari?" tanya Junmyeon. Junmyeon langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Yixing. Yixing langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei disini ada sekretarisku sayang, apa kau tidak malu?" tanya Junmyeon yang juga membalas pelukan erat Yixing.

"Biarkan dia tau jika aku benar-benar menyayangimu".

"Ada apa hmm?".

"Kutunjukkan sesuatu".

Yixing berjalan menuju layar proyektor dan menarik layar itu, setelahnya ia juga menyalakan proyektor sekalian. Junmyeon memandang heran istri tercintanya tersebut, ia heran kepada Yixing yang datang ke kantor tidak memberi tahunya dulu, langsung memeluknya saat itu juga, serta jangan lupakan empat buah sangkur yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya –fyi, Yixing memang selalu membawa 4sangkurnya kemana-mana untuk berjaga-jaga katanya-

Mari kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Seulgi saat ini. Wajah nya pucat pasi saat Yixing mulai memasuki ruangan Junmyeon. Dan bertambah saat ia tau jika Yixing juga embawa sangkurnya.

Proyektor menyala, Yixing memasukkan flashdisk ke slot yang ada di laptop Junmyeon. Ia langsung membuka gambar yang tadi pagi ia scan. Gambar itu muncul tampak sangat besar dan itu memang ia sengaja untuk mempermalukan seulgi.

"Junmyeon~ lihat apa yang sekretarismu berikan padaku" ucap Yixing dengan nada merajuk yang terkesan sangat menggemaskan.

Junmyeon memandang foto tersebut. Ia memperhatikan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal sebagai sekretarisnya. Yixing, dengan nakalnya mengzoom foto itu tepat dimana seulgi berada. Junmyeon seketika itupun merasakan kepalanya pening dan perutnya serasa di kocok. Ia langsung berlari kerah kamar mandi dan terdengar suara orang muntah dari arah kamar mandi yang terdengar hingga ke telinga Yixing dan Seulgi.

Yixing menatap seulgi yang wajahnya nampak sangat ketakutan dan mengeluarkan seringai kejamnya sembari mengatakan "Kau bisa lihat bagaimana reaksi Junmyeon?, jadi apa kau paha dengan reaksi Junmyeon tadi?"

Yixing mematikan proyektor tersebut sementara seulgi meneguk uda kasar saat Junmyeon berjalan kearahnya dan mencengkram kera bajunya.

"Biarkan aku saja yang menyelesaikan ini sayang, seoerti biasa pergilah keruang intercom dan beri tau pada semua pegawai jika akan ada gaji tambahan untuk mereka" cegah Yixing saat Junmyeon akan menghajar Seulgi.

"Baiklah" jawab Junmyeon berlalu setela mengecup bibir Yixing singkat.

"sekarang giliranku, selamat menikmati acara sebelum kau berangkat ke neraka nona"

"AAKHHH" teriak seulgi saat Yixing mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat.

"k..k..kumohon... akkhh maaf kan aku... uhuk uhuk uhhuk"

"Memaafkan mu? Bukankah kau yang mengawalinya nona?"

Yixing menarik Seulgi dengan masi mencengkram lehernya dengan kasar dan dibawa keluar ruangan masuk lift dan langsung menuju lantai dasar, agar semua pegawai dapat melihat acara penikaman serta pembunuhan sekretaris Bosnya.

"PERHATIAN SELURUH PEGAWAI! SEBELUM JAM MAKAN SIANG, SAKSIKAN ACARA YANG ISTRIKU SUGUHKAN PADA KALIAN. SEPERTI BIASA KALIAN AKAN DIBERI GAJI TAMBAHAN JIKA KALIAN DAPAT MENUTUP MULUT, DAN KALIAN AKAN JADI YANG SELANJUTNYA JIKA KALIAN BERANI MENCERITAKAN ATAU MEMBAHAS HAL INI KEPADA SIAPAPUN TERMASUK SESAMA PEGAWAI KANTOR INI" suara Junmyeon melalui intercome

Seluruh pegawai mengerti apa yang dimaksut 'acara' oleh Junmyeon dan mereka paham apa konsekwensi yang mereka dapatkan jika melanggar kata-kata Junmyeon tadi. Dan beberapa aaat kemudia para pegawai merapat ke pinggir pagar pembatas untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Bos serta Istrinya tersebut.

Yixing datang dengan masih mencngkram leher seulgi. Iapun melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat Seulgi jatuh berlutut dihadapannya. Yixing mencabut salah satu sangkurnya dan menarik kerah belakang baju seulgi guna merobek dan melepaskan kemeja tersebut.

KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

Dengan sekali tarikan sangkurnya mulai dari kerah baju belakang hingga bawahpun putus, Yixing pun menarik paksa baju Seulgi hingga terlepas dan menyisakan bra yang menutupi dadanya.

"hiks... kenapa kau melakukan hiks... ini padaku hiks..."

"Kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya nona?"

"Hiks... Kumohon maaf kan aku, biarkan aku tetap hidup hiks..."

"membiarkanmu tetap hidup sama saja dengan membiarkan ular menggigitmu 2kali"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yixing langsung menarik paksa rok yang dikenakan seulgi. Seulgi meronta, tapi apa daya tenaga Yixing lebih kuat, sehingga rok tersebut lepas dengan muda. Kini Seulgi hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam saja.

"AAAKKHHHH" teriak Seulgi saat yixing menginjak punggung atasnya dan menarik rambunya kuat.

"Dengarkan aku nona. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan Junmyeon, kau harus tau apakan Junmyeon menyukai wanita atau tidak? Kau pikir dengan kau telanjang dihadapannya dia akan terangsang dan tertarik pada tubuhmu?" jelas Yixing. "mungkin jika kau melihat tingkah Junmyeon saat kau seperti ini kau akan tau jawabnya" tambah Yixing.

Tak lama kemudian Junmyeon keluar dari ruang intercome dan berniat menghampiri Yixing, tapi hal itu ia urungkan saat melihat bagai tubuh sekretarisnya yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam saja.

Kepalanya pening perutnya kembali mual dan seketika pandangan matanya menyusuri sudut lobby guna mencari tempat sampah. Junmyeon langsung berlari menuju tempat sampah yang berada di dekat meja resepsionis dan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali.

"HOEK...HOEK...HOEK"

"Kau dengar itu nona?. Jadi apa sekarang kau tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya yixing semakin menguatkan tarikan pada rambut seulgi.

"Sayang! Cepat selesaikan apakau ingin melihatku terus muntah seperti ini?. Instrupsi junmyeon.

"Baiklah!" jawab Yixing singkat.

"Bersiapla nona, neraka sudah menunggumu sekarang"

"hiks...hiks...hiks... kumohon ampuni aku...hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Yixing mengeluarkan sangkurnya lagi dan mulai menyayat tubuh serta wajah Seulgi. Tidak memedulikan pekikan kesakitan serta erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut seulgi. Seolah seluruh suara kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut seulgi adalah penyemangat bagi Yixing.

"k...ku...kumohon... hen...hentikan...hiks" ratap Seulgi dengan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan sayatan Yixing.

"owh... kau ingin segera mengunjungi neraka nona?" tanya Yixing dengan menekankan sangkurnya ke pipi seulgi sehingga dara segar mengucur deras dari pipi seulgi.

"AAAKHHHHH...HIKS...HIKS"

"Baiklah nona selamat datang dinerakamu..."

Yixing langsung menancapkan sangkurnya ke dada seulgi tepatnya di jantungnya, merasa kurang mengenai sasaran? Yixing langsung menghentakkan kembali sangkurnya lebih dalam sehingga dapat mengoyak jantungnya.

Tubuh seulgi ambruk, sekutujur tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dan sayatan.

"selamat jalan nona semoga kau suka tempat barumu" kata Yixing dengan senyum manisnya.

Yixing berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon yang masih asik memuntahkan isi perutnya di tempat sampah. Memijat pelan leher sang suami dengan perlahan hingga Junmyeon selesai.

"kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?"

Yixing mengambil air yang diberikan Chaeyeong padanya dan meminumkan pada Junmyeon yang langsung diteguk habis olehnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitaunya sayang jika suamiku ini sangat anti dengan tubuh wanita" jawab Yixing

'BAIKLAH SEKARANG KALIAN BOLEH ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG, INI JUGA BONUS UNTUK KALIAN. TAPI INGAT KEMBALI BEKERJA SEPERTI BIASA JIKA JAM MAKAN SIANG SUDAH HABIS." teriak Junmyeon pada seluruh pegawainya.

"Dan sayang ayo kita pulang, aku sudah tidak ada rapat hari ini"

"Chaeyeong, tolong carikan sekretaris baru untukku" yang dibalas anggukan oleh chaeyeong.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yixing langsung meninggalkan Junmyeon, ia berlari ke kamar mandi karena ingin mandi dan menghilangkan bau darah yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Yixing sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan telah menyalakan shower. Aliran air jatuh membasahi seluruh tubuh ramping serta kulit putih bersih yang terkena noda darah pada bagian pipi dan lehernya. Ditengah fokusnya membersihkan diri, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menandakan bahwa ada orang yang memasuki kamar mandi juga.

Itu Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang juga sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya kini telah berada di belakan Yixing, memeluk dari belakan istri manisnya tersebut. Tangan kanannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh Yixing, mulai dari perut rata yang ia usap-usap dengan sensual lalu naik ke dada, memilin puting kiri Yixing yang mulai menegang tersebut. Tangan kirinya pun tak tinggal diam.

Tangan kirinya bergerak turun hingga...

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAY AKU KEMBALI LAGI DENGN FF YANG MAKIN GAJE KKKKKKKKK...

Mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya jika ff ku yang kemarin-kemarin nggak bagus, maklum lah namanya juga baru belajar nulis.

Karena aku ini baru belajar mohon beri masukannya ya baik burukya bagaimana kalp mau ngasih saran atau mau bilang apa gitu langsung aja di emailku

ngwllynt01

MOHON REVIEWNYA YA READERS...

SEKIAN "ANGSONGSAENING"


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

Zhang Yixing x Kim Junmyeon

And other.

YAOI

By : ANGSONGSAENING

.

.

.

.

Gak suka gak usah baca. Yaoi. Bahasa campur-campur. Typo di mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

Jangan percaya begitu saja denga penampilan, wajah, dan pekerjaan orang, bisa jadi itu hanya untuk kedok semata.? ."Kita berangkat nanti sayang".

./sulay/myeonxing/yaoi.

Happy reading...

Sesampainya di apartemen Yixing langsung meninggalkan Junmyeon, ia berlari ke kamar mandi karena ingin mandi dan menghilangkan bau darah yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Yixing sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan telah menyalakan shower. Aliran air jatuh membasahi seluruh tubuh ramping serta kulit putih bersih yang terkena noda darah pada bagian pipi dan lehernya. Ditengah fokusnya membersihkan diri, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menandakan bahwa ada orang yang memasuki kamar mandi juga.

Itu Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang juga sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya kini telah berada di belakan Yixing, memeluk dari belakan istri manisnya tersebut. Tangan kanannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh Yixing, mulai dari perut rata yang ia usap-usap dengan sensual lalu naik ke dada, memilin puting kiri Yixing yang mulai menegang tersebut. Tangan kirinya pun tak tinggal diam.

Tangan kirinya bergerak turun hingga...

GREB

Tangan Yixing mencekal tangan Junmyeon yang hendak turun menuju penisnya.

" Kau lupa?, tempat ini hanya digunakan untuk mandi dan buang air sayang... Aku tidak ingin 'melakukanya' di tempat kotor seperti ini"

" owh... jadi seperti itu. Jadi cepat selesaikan mandi kita sayang, kita akan 'melakukannya' setelah ini"

Junmyeon dan Yixing melanjutkan mandi mereka.-hanya mandi tidak yang lain-

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe. setelah mengeringkan tubuh, Junmyeon langsung memeluk Yixing dari belakang.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku milikmu myonie~..."

Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu mulai menciumi tengkuk Yixing yang membuat sang subsmitif mendesah kegelian. Ciumannya menuju belakang telinga lalu digigitnya telinga itu dengan sensual. Setelah puas dengan bagian belakang tubuh Yixing, Junmyeon membalik tubuh Yixing hingga mereka berhadapan.

Ia membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir menggoda istrinya. Menyesap rasa manis faforitnya, melumat perlahan, menggigit bibir bawah sang istri agar mendapat akses masuk. Yixing yang mengerti, ia pun membuka mulutnya. Dan junmyeon langsung menyisipkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat sang istri.

Tautan mereka panas. Junmyeon mengajak Yixing menari dalam tautan lidah yang sensual. Suara lenguhan Yixing keluar dari mulutnya karena tangan nakal Junmyeon yang sengaja meremas butt kirinya.

"EEUUNGHHHH~"

Kemudian tubuh itu ia bawa mendarat ke kasur di samping mereka dengan posisi Junmyeon menindih Yixing, dengan tanpa melepaskan tautan mulut mereka.

"Aaahhhh Junmyeon~"

Desah yixing saat junmyeon telah melepas tali bhatrobe nya lalu tangan nakalnya langsung mendarat di dadanya. Ciumannya turun ke leher, menghisap,menjilat, dan mengigit hingga menimbulkan bercak berwarna kemerahan di leher mulus tersebut. Setelah puas dengan leher, Junmyeon langsung melahap puting kanan Yixing.

"aaahhh Junhh... myeonhhh... lagihh...lagihhhh". desah Yixing yang sangat enikmati perbuatan Juanmyeon tersebut.

Junmyeon yang mengetahui bahwa istrinya mendesah nikmat hanya mengeluarkan smirknya. Dan tangannya mulai turun menyapa Yixing kecil dibawah sana. Tangan itu muli meremas, mengocok dan memijat penis Yixing.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?". Tanya Junmyeon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing

"aaahhh Junmeonh..." desah Yixing saat penisnya di jilat dan dikulum oleh muut hangat suaminya.

"ahh... lebihhh,, cepathh please... junmyeonhhh ahhhh"

Mendengar permitaan sang istris Junmyeon langsung menambah intensitas kulumannya, mengerakkan kepalanya majumundur, demi mendapatkan desah nikmat dari sang istri. Dan yang peting penting dan yang paling ia tunggu adalah keluarnya cairan kental yang terasa manis di indra pengecapnya.

Dirsakan rasa asin yang trkecap dilidahnya, dan tau bahwa Yixing akan segera klimaks, dipercepatnya kuluman serta hispan pada penis Yixing.

"ahh... myeonhhhh... ughhhhhhhhhh... myeonhh akuhh... akuhhh... MYEONHHHHHHH"

Yixing mendesah lega saat spermanya menyembur dengan banyaknnya ke dalam mulut Junmyeon. Junmyeon dengan senag hati akan menelan semua cairan dari sang istri tercintanya. Ups... tidak semua karena cairan itu ia bagi dengan yixing melewati ciuman panas. Yixing pun menelan cairannya sendiri.

Yixing merengkuh tubuh junmyeon yang berada di atasnya, dan langsung membaik posisi dengan Yixing berada di atas. Yixing memandan wajah junmyeon yang berada di atasnya. Senyum terpatri di kedua bibir mereka. Yixing menepelkan bibir mereka melumatnya lembut, yang dibalas tak kalah lembut oleh Junmyeon. Beberapa sat kemudian yixing melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan berkata...

"Sekarang giliranku Myeonie~."

"Lakukan sayang..."

Yixing mulai melakukan aksinya, yang dimulai dari mengecup dahi lalu turun ke bibir, ke leher junmyeon mengecunya, dada bidang yang selalu ia jadikan bantal tidur. Menelusuri dada bidang suami tercintanya. Mengusap, menjilst punting sang suami sehingga menimbulkan desisan nikmat dari sang suami.

"mmmmsssssss"

Mendenga itu Yixing menurunkan ciumannya keperut yang terbentuk sempurna. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada perut itu. Lalu turun lagi menuju mainan faforitnya –kalian taulah-

Digenggamnya penis junmyeon, dikocoknya dengan pelan, "mmmhhh... sayang..." desah kecil mengalun dari mulut Junmyeon.

Didekatkannya kepalanya ke penis Junmyeon. Dikecupnya kepala kejantanan tersebut, dan tak menunggu lama lagi, dikulumnya penis besar berurat milik Junmyeon dan menimbulkan desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut junmyeon lagi.

"ahh sayang kau semakin pintar... lanjutkan sayang"

Yixing terus melanjutkan pekerjaanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari junmyeon –bagaimana au jawab mulunya penuh kok-. Yixing memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan ritme pelan dan dengan perlahan ia mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, dan mengikut sertakan giginya. Mengigit-gigit kecil penis Junmyeon, menghisap hingga kedua pipinya menirus dan membentuk cekungan disana.

"sayang..." panggil Junmyeon

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kondisi penis Junmyeon masih ada dalam mulutnya, dan pendangan mata yang seolah menanyakan sesuatu 'ada apa?'

"Tidak sayang, kau sangat pandai, lanjutkan ne?". Jawab Junmyeon mengerti dengan pandangan mata Yixing, serta mengusap pipi kiri Yixing. Dan Yixing dengan senang hati malenjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda beberapa saat tadi, dengan menghisap-hisap penis junmyeon sehingga kepala penis itu berkedut-kedut di mulutnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa bahwa penis suaminya mulai berkedut dan membesar dalam mulutnya. Ia tau pertanda ini, dengan semangat dipercepatnya kulumannya dan beberapa saat kemudian menyemburlah sperma junmyeon dibarengi dengan desahan nikmat dari pelaku pelepasan sperma tersebut.

"AAAKHHH"

Dengan senang hati Yixing menelan dan menjilat sperma suaminya hingga habis.

.

.

.

"uuuuughhhhh... Junmyeonhhh di sanahhhh Junmyonhhhh ahhhhkkkkk" Desah nikmat Yixing karena Junmyeon bergerak lincah di atasnya. Menumbuk hole sempit dan basahnya dengan penis panjang, besar, dan beruratnya.

Mendengar desahan nikmat dari Yixing, Junmyeon langsung menumbuk dengan cepat hole Yixing, dan dapat didengarnya desahan Yixing semakin kencang dan menggema dalam kamar kedap suara tersebut.

Menyentak-nyentakkan pinggulnya, menbrakkan penisnya dan tepat mengeni titik kejut nikmat dalam tubuh Yixing, yang membuat mereka sama-sama mendapat kenikmatan dan rasa puas yang sama.

"Ahhhk sayanghh kau selalu nikmat sayang" Desah Junmyeon nikmat

"ughhhh...ughhhhh junmyeonhhhhhh... ahhkkkkk ahhhhhhhakhhhkhhhh"

Junmyeon mengubah posisi bercinta mereka, yixing yang terlentang diputar hingga junmyeon menghadap Punggung yixing. Menarik pinggulnya agar membentuk posisi menungging indah dengan tumpuan lutut dan tangan yang berada pada kepala ranjang.

Dengan posisi ini junmyeon dengan mudah merasakn bahwa ia dapat memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam, sedangkan Yixing jug merasakan bahwa dirinya dimasuki semakin dalam. Desahan keduannya menggema dalam ruang kedap suara tersebut.

"akhhhh Junmyeonnn akuhhh sebenter lagih... Junmyeonhhhhhh..." dehas Yixing semain kencang karena puncak pelepasannya semakin di ujung.

"akkhhhh shit. Bersama sayang... ugh.."

Junmyeon bergerak semakin cepat demi mengejar klimaks bersama, minimbulkan desah yixing yang semakin menggila.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama lagi karena keduannya mencapai klimaks bersama.

" akhhhhhh JUNMYEONHHHHHHH "

"YIXING... ugh..."

Desah keduanya bersautan, dengan sperma Yixing yang menyembur membasahi seprei sedang kan milik junmyeon menyembur dalam hole yixing dengan banyaknya hingga dapat dilihat bebelapa ada yang meluber keluar dan mengalir ke paha mulus Yixing.

Keduannya ambruk dengan posisi Junmyeon merengkuh tubuh yixing membawanya dalam posisi menyamping tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Keduanya sibuk mengambil nafas terengah engah akibat perguatan mereka tadi

Keduanya mungakin tidak ingin melepaskan diri masih terlalu nyaman degan posisi mereka sampai yixing memecah keheningan mereka karena meraskan masih ada yang mengganjal di bagian lubang analnya.

"sayang~...". panggil Yixing manja

"hmmm" yang dibalas deheman oleh Junmyeon

" kau tida ingin mengeluarkannya?"

"Tidak. Kau ingin ini berhenti smpi disini?"

"Tapi Junmyeon aku lelah"

"Ayolah sayang..."

"Aku lelah Junhhhhhh ahhh myeon... ahhhhh" belum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan ucapnnya Junmyeon sudah menggerakkan lagi pinggulnya maju mundur tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. Yang menyebabkan penis Yixing kembali menegang.

Beberapa saat dengan posisi tersebut, Junmyeon mengubah posisi mereka menjadi berhadapan dengan Junmyeon di atas. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang menumbuk kembali lubang ketat faforinya guna mendapat desahan sexy dari bibir istri tercintanya.

Junmyeon memandang Yixing yang mendesah nikmat karena ulanya. Oh lihatlah! Mata sayunya merem melek ke enakan, pipi merona lucu, wajah yang basah oleh keringat, rambut berantakan, dan bibir merah menggodanya yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan menggoda pula.

Diraupnya bibir itu, melumat intens, menyesapnya, menyisipkan lidahnya guna mengeksplor isi rongga hangat itu.

"eunghhhhh"

Lenguh Yixing disela-sela adu mulut mereka karena merasaka penis Junmyeon mengenai sweetspotnya. Junmyeon dengan nakalnya kembali menumbuk titik itu lagi dan lagi lagi dibalas denga desahan Yixing.

"ahhkkk... akhhhh ahkahhakh... Junhaaakkkhhh"

Desahan Yixing semakin menjadi saat tangan nakal Jumyeon memelintir nipple kanannya, meremas, serta mencubit-cubit kecil nipple tersebut.

Dan karena itu Yixing kembali memuntahkan Spermanya. Kali ini ke spermanya mengotori perutnya dan perut Junmyeon yang ada di atasnya.

Dan tak berselang lama karena Junmyeon juga mencapai pelepasannya. Dan tempat pelepasannya sama sejak awal yaitu hole ketat Yixing.

Keduanya terengah dan mambaringakn badan mereka. Mencoba tertidur sejenak mengingat keduannya memiliki misi nanti malam. Dengan posisi Ying yang berbaring terlentang dengan lengan kiri Junmyeon sebagai bantal, dan Junmyeon mendekapnya hangat setelah menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

"Tidurlah sayang kau pasti lelah, ingat misi kita malam nanti"

Yixing hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu lelah karenannya, dan memutuskan tidur setelah mengecup singkat bibir Junmyeon dan melesakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Junmyeon di depannya. Junyon balas mengecup dahi Yixing dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Memutuskan menyusul sang istri masuk dunia mimpi...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAOOOO ANG KEMBALI LAGI...

ADA YANG NUNGGUIN FF INI NGGAK?KALO NGGAK ADA NGGAK PAPA DEH

MAAFYA BARU BISA UPDATE SOALNYA AKU SIBUK BANGET

IYA SIH EMANG BARU KELAS 10 TAPI YA... **TUGAS TIDAK MEMANDANG SIAPAPUN DAN KAPANPUN DAPAT DATANG KAPAN SAJA**

SEBENERNYA YA ANG ITU MAU UPDAT MINGGU LALU TAPI BERHUBUNG NGGAK PERNAH ADA WAKTU YANG PAS BUAT NULIS JADI YA GINI DEH.

MULAI DARI BUAT PUISI BUAT TUGAS BASA INDONESIA YANG BUANYAK, PR MATEMATIA YANG SUPER BNYAK JUGA (ANAK IPA SIH YA KKKKK)

DAN YANG BARU-BARU INI PERSIAPAN BAKTI SOSIAL YANG AKAN DIADAIN BULAN DEPAN.

-EH KOK MALAH CURHAT YA?... MAAF YA KELEPASAN ANGGAP AJA KHILAF-

MAAF KALO CHAP INI GAJE PAKE BANGET, PENDEK, NCNYA BIASA AJA, NGGAK HOT/TERLALU HOT KKKK

DAN AKU BARU SADAR TERNYATA BUAT NC ITU SUSAH ABIS...

DAN AKU MAU BILANG WAH SAMA KAKAK-KAKAK YANG BIKIN NC DI FFNYA ITU HOT PAKE BANGET DAN AKU SUKA BANGET. KKKK

SEGINI AJA YA UPDATENYA AKAN GAK NENTU SOALNYA INI JUGA SEKOLAH JUGA, JADI TUGAS MAKIN BANYAK DAN OH YA MINGGU DEPAN UTS HIKS.

~~~~~ANNYEONG~~~~~


End file.
